


The Video Diaries of a Togruta Padawan

by superpineappleenthusiast



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grand Master & Grand Padawan Bonding (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Luke and Leia find out about their parents, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mostly Fluff, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sort Of, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpineappleenthusiast/pseuds/superpineappleenthusiast
Summary: While Luke and Leia are going through Obi-Wan Kenobi's hut on Tatooine, they stumble across Ahsoka Tano's Star Wars equivalent to a youtube channel starring all you favourite Clone Wars characters.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 61
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

Leia hates sand. It’s rough and coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere. But it's impossible to avoid sand when you’re on Tatooine. Leia also hates Tatooine. It's hot, dirty, uncivilized and THERE IS SO MUCH KRIFFING SAND. How Luke survived here for 19 years, she doesn’t know.

But here she is trekking after Luke through the Jundland Wastes to General Kenobi’s hut. She never met the General, but Luke was always ‘Ben this, Ben that‘ so sometimes it felt like she had.

Since the start of the New Republic, since Endor really, Luke had been talking about restarting the Jedi Order. Except with both General Kenobi and Master Yoda dead, and no other known Jedi alive, Luke had no real idea on how the Jedi Order worked.

So looking through Kenobi’s things would be the most logical thing to do. Luke hoped that they would find some sort of texts or recordings that could help. Leia was here because Luke asked her to come, and he has this kicked tooka face that would make any grown man cave.

Kenobi’s hut, hovel being the more appropriate term, was bare and empty. Its sandy grey walls were dirty and there was no decor to cover it up. In the main room there was a table but little else. The bedroom had a little more, with a rickety looking bed in one corner, and a chest in another.

Luke hurried over to the chest and opened it, looking through what was inside. Another cloak, similar to the one he died in, an old com link, and what seemed to be a small pouch of Old Republic credits.

“Here they are,” Luke announced, pulling out three dusty books. Leia flipped through one, briefly saw a diagram of lightsaber. And then she noticed another small box inside the chest. She pulled it out, peering inside.

There were data chips. Admittedly old ones, but they probably would still be able to plug into a holo projector. Leia waved them at her brother. “We should look at these. Han could probably be able to connect them to the Falcon’s holo projector”

“Yeah. I wonder what they are.” Luke turned them over and squinted. “AT. I wonder if that means something. Initials maybe?”   
Leia hummed. “Maybe.”

The Millennium Falcon’s projector was dirty and Leia really didn’t want to think about who might have touched it. Han and Luke were bent over the projector, muttering some mechanic mumbo jumbo that she didn’t understand.

Finally the projector flickered to life, projecting the words ‘A guide to the Life of Me’ with jaunty music playing. Leia and Luke exchanged confused glances. A guide to the life of me? What does that even mean?

A recording quickly replaced the words, showing a young togruta girl smiling at the camera. She couldn’t have been more than 15 years old, with orange skin and white face markings. Her lekku were white and blue, and hung a little past her shoulders.

“Alright!” She said, still grinning. “Artooey is this thing running? Yes? Ok! Hi whoever is watching this in the future! My name is Ahsoka Tano and this is A guide to the Life of Me!”


	2. Chapter 2

Leia pauses the recording and stares hard at Ahsoka. Leia is good with faces and she’s pretty sure she’s seen it before. 

“Fulcrum!” She bursts out. “That’s the original fulcrum agent. She did all sorts of missions for the rebellion at the beginning. I met her when I was really little. But she went missing a few years ago.”

Luke looks over the girl. “I don’t get how she has anything to do with Ben. Why does Ben even have this recording?”

“I think y’all should continue watching it.” Han drawls from the corner. 

“Right.” Leia unpaused the recording.

“So. Incase you don’t know who I am and you’re watching this for some bizarre reason, I’ll introduce myself. Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano at your service.” She does a little half bow before laughing.

“Jedi?” Luke leaned forward. “What’s a padawan?”

“I’m not sure,” Leia said before turning back to the projector. 

“I’m also the commander of the 501st legion,”

“501st? Like Vader’s Fist?” Luke interrupted. 

“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure this is before the fall of the Republic and Jedi.” Leia replied.

“The 501st legion who’s general, my master, is…” Ahsoka paused dramatically. “Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.”

Luke’s head shot up, and his grin was blinding. Meanwhile, Leia growled and flicked off the holo projector. 

“Leia!” Luke looked upset. “Why’d you do that.”

“I do not want to do anything even associated with. That. Monster.” She enunciated clearly standing to her feet.

“Our Father.” Luke corrected.

“My Father’s name is Bail Organa. Not that filth.” Leia spat.

“Please Leia. Father might not even appear in the recordings. And if he does, maybe we could find out a little about our mother.” Luke made that STUPID KICKED TOOKA FACE, and of cource Leia caved.

“Fine.” She said shortly, and sat back down tensely. 

Luke turned the projector back on.

Ahsoka continued, “I’m going to be making these little videos about my life as a Jedi, and what it’s like living with the Negotiator and Hero with No Fear.”

“The who?” Luke scrunched his eyebrows together.

“The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear.” Han spoke up for the first time. “Kenobi and Skywalker. The Team, with a capital T. Kid why didn’t you tell my that you dad that THAT Anakin Skywalker.”

“How many Anakin Skywalkers are there?” Luke spluttered.

“Only one you idiot, can we just get this over with?” Leia rolled her eyes at their antics.

“So first I’m going to interview them. Anakin and Master Obi-Wan are nothing like the holonet paints they look like. Like did you know that Anakin Skywalker color codes his sock drawer? And that Obi-Wan Kenobi looses at least three cloaks every week?” Ahsoka looks fondly exasperated. 

“But they’re may family. Not that I’d ever tell them that because Jedi can’t have attachmets but they’re my family. Anakin’s like my older brother and Master Obi-Wan is like some sort of uncle, or even the closest thing I have to a father. Except Master Plo but I’ll be talking about him another time.”

Leia looks over at Luke. His eyes are slightly glassy, as if imagining the life he could have had. She sighs. Luke was always going to be the dreamer out of the two of them. Leia was too practical to have what if fantasies of a life that will never be.

“Anyways, presenting Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi!” Ahsoka does jazz hands and the holo fades to another recording of Ahsoka. 

This time she seems to be on some sort of ship, the buzzing hum of the engines in the background. “Okay, so I’m on the Negotiator, that’s the 212 flagship by the way. We just met up with Master Obi-Wan at the rendezvous point, so I decided this would be a great time to start.” 

The holocamera is picked up and Leia could see a shaky view of a hallway. It looked jarringly like imperial destroyers. Sometimes Leia forgot that the empire had risen from the republic. As Ahsoka headed down the hallway, you could hear voices at the end of the hallway. 

“You two are free to leave. We will finish the rest,” Filters through the door. 

Ahsoka enters the room and announces, “Here is the control room, and over there,” The camera swings around and focuses on two men. “Are my masters.”

Leia spits out the mouthful of water she had just sipped. Next to her, Luke choked on his own breath. 

“Snips what are you doing?” The younger one, with golden brown hair and black tunics asked. Presumably this was Anakin Skywalker, Leia’s biological father. Kriffing sith hells. He was so young, and happy looking. If Leia hadn’t known, there would be no way she would have associated him with the menace that was Darth Vader.

“I’m just making a few video logs. You know, like ‘a day in the life of a Jedi Padawan’” Ahsoka answered.

The man next to Anakin, Obi-Wan apparently, stroked his ginger beard. Leia didn’t know which one was more startling. A young Anakin or Obi-Wan Kenobi in his prime. Kenobi’s hair was a thick auburn, a stark contrast to the sparse white she had seen on the Death Star. His immaculate cream robes, and white plastoid armour on his chest and shoulders.

“Ah yes,” Obi-Wan said. “I remember doing something like that when I was a padawan. But didn’t somebody cut it out of the curriculum 15 years ago?”

“Yeah well Barriss told me that Master Luminara told her that it was once a mandatory project. And I thought it would be interesting for me to do it. And maybe in 20 years we can go back and watch it. Or maybe someone in the far, far future someone will watch it.” Ahsoka waved her arms theoretically. 

Luke laughed quietly, his eyes glued on the face of his father.

“So can I interview you Skyguy? You too Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked.

“Of course Padawan.” Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Ahsoka. She looked at Anakin.

“What’re you looking at me like that for? Of course I’ll do it Snips. It’s just another way for me to show off my awesomeness.” Anakin smirked.

“Alright everyone! We’ll be back with A guide to the Life of Me in a few minutes!” Ahsoka waved her hand in front of the camera, before it faded black.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke leaned forward and hit the pause.

“There so- so,” Luke struggled to find the right word.

“Young?” Leia supplied. 

“Yeah. Father looks younger than us!” Luke was so accustomed to thinking of a bald, scarred head with water blue eyes when he thought of Anakin Skywalker. And Ben! Luke guessed he couldn’t be a day over 35. His entire life Luke had known him as ‘Old Ben’. But it seems that he wasn’t that old after all.

Leia was mopping up the water she had split with her sleeve. Normally she wouldn’t be caught dead doing such a thing so the video must have really caught her off guard.

“Let’s get one with this,” Leia restarted the video. 

“Ok so now we're back on the Resolute, the 501st’s flagship. I decided to interview Master Obi-Wan and Anakin separately because it'll be faster that way. I told Skyguy that we were doing this now but he didn’t show. But I’m pretty sure I know where he is.” Again Ahsoka was walking down the hallways of a ship. 

“Skyguy?” Luke asked.

“She called your father that earlier. And I think he called her Snips?” Leia replied. 

Ahsoka walked into a hanger, which was full of bustling men in armour, which reminded Luke uncomfortably of storm troopers. Except they were different, most of them with blue paint on the armour. 

“Commander!” One of the men came up to Ahsoka. “I assume you’re looking for the General.”

“Yeah, do you know if he’s here? By the way, this is Rex. Take off your bucket Rexter.” Ahsoka turned the camera to the man, who took off his helmet. 

“What’re you doing kid,” The blond haired man asked. 

“Oh, just making a little video. I’m supposed to video Skyguy but…” Ahsoka trailed off meaningfully.

“Well he’s working on the Twilight,” Rex pointed to the Corellian freighter in one corner.

Ahsoka skipped over to the ship. “Anakin! Hellooooo”

Anakin sat up and banged his head on the ceiling. “Ow! What was that for?”

“Remember you said you would let me interview you.” Ahsoka groaned.

“Oh yeah! Well we can do this at the same time. I’m in the middle of adding some upgrades to the Twilight.” Anakin grinned.

Luke smiled too. Ben had said that he was the best star pilot in the galaxy. It made sense that he liked ships.

“Artoo can you pass me the wrench, yeah that one.” A familiar astromech droid rolled into view.

“Wait, R2D2!” Luke shot to his feet.

“I think so. I thought he belonged to my father.” Leia got up and left the cockpit.

She came back a moment later with R2D2 in the tow.

“Did you know my father?” Luke asked Artoo, almost desperately.

YES. MY PILOT. Artoo beeped. MY QUEEN GAVE ME TO MY PILOT.

“Your Queen? Did you know Ahsoka Tano too? And General Kenobi?” Leia asked.

SNIPS AND OB1. R2D2 seemed to reply. 

“Can you tell us more about them? Do you know who are mother was?” Luke asked Artoo.

LATER. FINISH SNIPS MESSAGE. THEN WILL TALK. ALSO NEED TO FIX C3PO. Artoo said in binary.

“Threepio? What does he have to do with anything?” Luke asked. He couldn’t believe that he had been carrying around his father’s droid for all these years.

“Doesn’t matter right now. You heard him, let's continue watching.” Leia sat back down.

“How about we start with that?” Ahsoka patted Artoo’s domed head. “Where did you get Artooie from?”

“Pad- I mean Senator Amidala gave him to me a few years ago.” Anakin looked up. “He’s been with me ever since.”

“Who’s Senator Amidala?” Luke turned to Leia.

“You don’t know who Padmé Amidala is?” Leia looked scandalised. “She was the senator of Naboo in the old republic. She was elected Queen of Naboo when she was 14, and was THE champion of democracy. She died at the fall of the republic. Many senators who opposed Palpatine did. She was my hero when I was younger.”

“Wasn’t Palpatine from Naboo?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, well, Senator Amidala is nothing like that. My father said she helped found the rebellion, right before the Empire rose.” Leia looked at her hands. “But that’s not the point. Let’s continue?”

“When she gave me Artoo, I gave her Threepio.” Anakin continued.

Leia coughed and exchanged a glance with Luke. Threepio had been owned by Vad- Anakin too?

“You meen Senator Amidala’s protocol droid used to belong to you?” Ahsoka looked curious. 

“Sort of. I made C3-PO.” Anakin said casually.

“What!” Han, who had been quiet for the most part burst out. “Darth Vader made goldenrod?”

Ahsoka snorted a laugh. “No wonder he’s so annoying.”

“Hey, give me a break, I was NINE.” Anakin punched Ahsoka’s shoulder playfully.

“Baby Vader.” Han shuddered. “Baby Vader made the most annoying droid in the galaxy.”

Luke sighed.

Ahsoka pushed his hand away. “Alright, next question. What was it like training under Master Obi-Wan when you were a padawan?”

“It was interesting. It was really hard at the beginning, probably because Obi-Wan was so young, and I was so different from the rest of the younglings at the temple. But Obi-Wan really helped. He taught me how to read and write, swim, use a lightsaber, and how to get out of medical the fastest way possible.” He smirked at the last one.

“And I watch his back. I’ve saved his life seven times.” Anakin held up seven fingers. “But he always says-”

The screen cut to a recording of Obi-Wan saying, “That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn’t, it doesn’t count.”

“But we both know it does.” The holo flashes back to Anakin. “I’m winning. He’s only saved me six times.”

“Mmhmm.” Ahsoka raised a skeptical eye marking. “Last question. What do you think of Senator Amidala?”

“W-what?” Anakin spluttered. “Padmé and I are friends. Just friends.”

“Ya huh. Whatever you say, Master.” Ahsoka laughed. Then the camera turned to, “Pffft. Just friends. What a lot of bantha shit. But we’ll be talking about that later.” Ahsoka waved, and the holocamera turned off.


	4. Chapter 4

Han stood up and said, “Well, I’m gonna get the Falcon started. We have to get back to Chandrila and we need to get going. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Han,” Luke called, before focusing on Ahsoka.

“Alright, so for Master Obi-Wan’s part, we are going to be discussing Anakin and Senator Amidala’s lack of subtlety.” Ahsoka grinned, razor sharp teeth visible. 

“So Master, how long have you known about Anakin’s relationship with Padmé?” Ahsoka turns to the Jedi Master.

“Oh since Geonosis really, when they kissed about three feet away from me. Honestly, does Anakin really think he’s fooling anyone?” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “He’s had a massive crush on her since he was a padawan, and whenever we get leave on Coruscant he disappears for hours, and rarely spends the night at the temple.”

Luke and Leia exchanged shocked glances. Could Padmé Amidala be their mother?

“I’m pretty sure the entire GAR, most of the senators, and at least half of the Jedi Order knows.” Obi-Wan continued.

“I think Fives set up a betting pool. Oh, Fives is one of the 501st,“ Ahsoka explains to the camera. “But he doesn’t seem to think anybody knows right? I think he genuinely thinks that it's still a secret.”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “I don’t want to press Anakin, and I’m waiting for him to trust me enough to tell me himself.”

Ahsoka turned back to the camera “So, I commissioned some people to help me gather evidence of my master with Senator Amidala.”

The holo blanks out for a second before it shows the next clip. The camera feed was shaky, as if whoever was taking the video was hiding. 

“Hey,” The person whispered. “This is Hardcase. Commander Tano asked me to help her find evidence on General Skywalker and his Senator.”

He turns the camera to see Anakin embracing a petite woman. Her hair was coiled into an elaborate style held up by a headpiece. Her dress was long and layered, extravagant, like most traditional Nabooian outfits. 

Luke’s breath caught in his throat. This woman could very possibly be his mother. He turned to study his sister, noting the similarities between both small brunette women.

Leia inhaled sharply. This was definitely the woman from her dreams. Despite hearing about Amidala her entire life, she had never seen a holo or even a painting of her. Palpatine had tried to remove all traces of people who opposed him. But Padmé looked exactly like what Leia imagined both the Senator and her mother to look like. She was very beautiful, Leia remembered telling Luke. Kind, but sad.

The only thing different about Leia’s dreams of her mother and the holo was the sadness. This woman seemed to be bursting with love and joy at seeing Anakin again, so different from the weary, heartbroken woman Leia was accustomed to seeing.

“That’s her,” Leia’s voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “That’s our mother from my dreams.”

Luke leaned against her, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Luke never had a mother, Leia remembered. Only his aunt and uncle. She got lucky, Leia supposed. She grew up a princess on a core world, with parents who loved her.

She shook her head to clear it and turned her attention back to the holo.

Anakin was stroking her hair. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Padmé nodded against his chest. “I was so worried about you. There were rumors in the senate, that you were injured, or killed.”

“I’m alright,” Anakin leaned down to kiss her. Padmé eagerly returned the kiss, clutching desperately at his clothes.

“I love you,” Padmé murmured against his lips.

“I love you more,” Anakin whispered back.

“Seriously!” Hardcase whisper-shouted. “So obvious. Kinda sweet, and kinda nauseating. I hope the commander’s happy with this.”

The holo changed to what seemed to be security camera feed.

“Pad- I mean Senator Amidala is in danger!” Anakin shouted. 

“Anakin, Padmé is capable of defending herself for a short while. We have a mission to complete.” Obi-Wan looked tired.

“But we need to help her!” Anakin growled.

“She will be alright Anakin, you can calm down.” Obi-Wan reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You can tell me to calm down when Padmé is safe.” Anakin started pacing frantically around the room.

Obi-Wan sighed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “So subtle.”

The hologram flicked another time, again looking like it was from a security camera.

Anakin was on a medical bed, wrapped in bandages and an IV inserted into his arm. Voices could be heard from behind the closed doors.

“I’m afraid Knight Skywalker is not up for visitors.” A crisp professional voice said.

“I would just like to express my gratitude to General Skywalker for saving my life Master Che,” Padmé answered. 

More things were said, but were muffled by the door. Soon, the door swung open and Padmé walked in, dressed in a white jumpsuit, blaster on her hip. She looked around the room before sitting down on the bed.

“Oh Ani,” She sighed as she stroked his arm. His eyes cracked open, showing slivers of blue.

“Hey Angel,” He rasped. “How’d you convince Master Che to let you in?”

“Oh just some little tricks I learned in the senate.” Padmé kissed him gently. “Now get some rest.”

“Stay?” Anakin asked as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Of course.” Padmé said. “I’ll stay as long as I can.”

The camera cut back to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

“See! So! Obvious!” Ahsoka raged.

“You would think really Padmé would be better at keeping secrets.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Well that’s all we have for today. Bye!” Ahsoka waved, her other hand waving Obi-Wan’s.

Leia waited five seconds before letting her face crumple. “They- they loved each other. They loved each other so much.” She gasped. 

“Leia?” Luke asked hesitantly.

“I thought- I thought,” I thought Darth Vader raped our mother, Leia didn’t say. I thought we were the results of pain and suffering. She can’t say that to Luke. Sweet, sweet Luke, who does not need to bear Leia’s demons.

“It’s alright.” Luke reached over and drew her into a hug. “I understand.”

Except he doesn’t. Luke will never understand what it is like to be tortured by a demon who destroys your home. He will never understand what it is like to find out that that monster is your father, and that you have to accept that. He will never understand. But Leia does not want Luke to understand. So she takes a deep breath and schools her face into a neutral mask.

“I’m alright. Let's continue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support this fic is getting! I don't really have any idea on how I'm doing this, and I'm just winging most of it. But seriously, thanks so much.


	5. Chapter 5

This time, the video showed Ahsoka in a brightly lit room. Green foliage draped around her and the sound of rushing water could be heard. 

“So today I’m in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Jedi Temple.” She turned the holocamera around the room. The room was full of plants and life, flowing fountains, ponds and trickling streams. Jedi were dotted around the room, meditating with serene expressions. A group of younglings were chasing each other, another attempting to climb a tree.

Luke leaned forward, drinking in the image of the Jedi Temple before it became the Imperial Palace. 

“I was supposed to be meditating, but I wanted to get on with these videos.” Ahsoka only looked a little guilty.

“So I asked Senator Chuchi what people want to know about the Jedi, and she asked about ‘Jedi Levels’ as she put it, and lineages. She also asked if the Jedi really steal babies from their families.” Ahsoka wrinkled her forehead. “I realized the most civies have no idea how Jedi life works.”

Luke frowned when Ahsoka talked about stealing babies. Did the Jedi really do such a thing?

“I’m going to start with the fact that we DO NOT steal younglings from their families. True, we search force sensitive children out when they are very young, but that’s only because we want them to start their training young and not have attachments to their families. We always ask before we take the children to be trained, and will not force their parents to give up their young. But most parents are happy giving up their force sensitive children. I think it scares them.” Ahsoka frowned.

“We only take children up to the age of five, but it's really rare for the children to be so old. I was two years old when Master Plo found me on Shili.” Ahsoka smiled fondly.

“When the children are first found they are called younglings. We are put into clans as initiates, where we are all trained together. And from around the ages of 10 and 13, masters start looking for Padawans. Most initiates find a master, but some don’t. Traditionally, if you don’t have a master by your 13 birthday, you have to join another branch of the Order, like the agricorps. But because of the war, the Order can’t afford to get rid of any Initiates and the council just assigns them to a master.”

“Council?” Luke mouths to Leia, who shrugged.

“And once you get chosen as a padawan, you become a part of your master’s lineage. Your Master’s master is your Grandmaster and your Grandmaster’s Master is your Great Grandmaster and so on. It’s basically your family. Anakin was trained by Master Obi-Wan who was trained by Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“Qui-Gon JInn?” Luke interrupted. “I thought Master Yoda trained Ben.”

“I don’t know, why are you looking at me?” Leia smacked his arm lightly.

“Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by Darth Maul in the Battle of Naboo years ago.” Ahsoka said. “So I don’t really know anything about him. I don’t even know who his master was. Obi-Wan probably knows.”

Ahsoka got up and started walking. “I’m pretty sure Master Obi-Wan is in the training salles with Anakin.”

The video changes to time lapse, speeding through Ahsoka’s walk through the temple.

Luke was a little disappointed. He wanted to see more of the Jedi Temple. 

The video slowed down just as you could hear the sounds of lightsabers igniting and then crashing against each other.

Luke flinched. In his experience, whenever lightsabers were involved, someone got hurt. Leia placed a calming hand on his arm, and he smiled gratefully at her.

Ahsoka walked through the large doors to find two figures and a blur of blue light. They sprung apart and circled each other, sweat soaking their clothes. Anakin and Obi-Wan, Luke realised. The two stayed apart for a few more seconds before Anakin jumped, attacking with a flurry of powerful strikes, each parried with precision and grace.

Luke started. He stared, mesmerized. This was possibly the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was so far from the fight on the first Death Star, where Ben was so old and tired, and Vader weighed down by heavy armour and old injuries.

“Anakin is one of the best swordsmen in the Order,” Ahsoka whispered, temporarily forgetting why she was there. “He can only be bested by a few. And Master Obi-Wan is THE Master of Soresu.”

“Soresu is one of the seven lightsaber forms,” Luke explained to Leia in low terms. “I saw them briefly in one of Ben’s books.”

As they fought, the two Jedi seemed to mould into one. Offence and defence. Attack. Parry. Swipe. Duck. Kick. Block. Two sides of the same coin, one balancing the other.

“And you should see them in battle,” Ahsoka murmured. “They're totally awesome when they fight each other, but you should see them when they fight together. They didn’t get the nickname ‘The Team’ for nothing.”

They leaped around each other with force assisted jumps, slashing at each other with buzzing blades. There was no hesitation, as if they knew what the other would not before they did it. Neither of them seemed to land a strike on the other, blades moving so quickly Luke was afraid to blink.

But then- a swift sweep of the feet and Anakin went sprawling onto the floor, Obi-Wan’s saber at his throat.

“Solah,” Anakin muttered.

“Well done, my very young former padawan,” Obi-Wan held out a hand for Anakin to pull himself up.

Anakin smirked, grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand, and pulled Obi-Wan down onto the floor next to him. "Thank you, my very very old former master."

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan leaped and tackled Anakin and they wrestled on the floor like younglings.

Leia couldn't believe her eyes. Darth Vad- Anakin, she corrected herself, looked so happy. He was rolling around the floor laughing like a youngling.

Ahsoka laughed loudly.”Heeey, Masters!,”

Both men sat up abruptly, looking horrified at the camera in her hands.

Obi-Wan hastily straightened his tunic. “Ahem. Were you… recording all of that?”

“Yep!” Ahsoka said cheerfully. “Say hi to the camera!”

“Sniiiips,” Anakin moaned. He buried his face in his arms. “Turn it off.”

“Nope! I came here to ask about our lineage, but got distracted.” Ahsoka explained.

“What about our lineage?” Anakin asked.

“Who Master Jinn’s Master was? I know we come from Yoda somewhere, but I don’t know who, exactly.” Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan. “Do you do who your Grandmaster is?”

“Ah yes. About that. It’s Dooku.” Obi-Wan said. “Didn’t you know?”

“DOOKU! WHAT! COUNT DOOKU DOOKU? OR IS THERE ANOTHER DOOKU. WHAAAAAAAT. COUNT DOOKU IS MY GREAT GREAT GRANDMASTER.” Ahsoka started shrieking.

“Yes. Count Dooku Dooku.” Obi-Wan said calmly.

“HOW COME NOBODY TOLD ME? WHY DI-” The video cut off abruptly.

"Dooku. Count Dooku was Master Yoda's padawan. And nobody thought to tell me." Ahsoka said in a too calm voice. "I'm afraid I'm not done being upset. I'll be back soon."

The camera turned off but not before you could hear screams of "Dooku! What does that make Ventress, my great grand lineage aunt?"


	6. Chapter 6

“Who on earth is Dooku?” Luke was confused. “And why is Ahsoka so upset?”

“Dooku was the leader of the separatists during the Clone Wars. I didn’t know he was a Jedi,” Leia answered. She hit the pause before the video could restart. “I don’t know who Ventress was though.”

“But at least I have some idea on how the Jedi Order worked. It’s not like I can do anything with the information though.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Not enough force sensit-”

The video burst to life, sounds of cannon fire echoing around the room.

“What happened? I thought you paused it,” Luke turned to his sister.

“I did.” Leia started fiddling with the machine. “I think the falcon’s are just old.”

“AHSOKA!” A shout from the projector made them turn back to it.

“Master! They came out of nowhere!” Ahsoka was seen running through a canyon, surrounded by storm- clone troopers, Luke reminded himself. Luke thought these videos were some sort of video log of Ahsoka’s. Not- not whatever this was. “There’s too many of them we need backup!”

Ahsoka looked so tired, and Luke’s heart clenched. Her lightsabers (sabers, Luke didn’t know you could wield two- good to know) were flashing in a desperate attempt to shield her from the droids shooting at her from above.

She was covered in dirt, everyone around her was. Cuts covered her bare arms and a bandage was wrapped around her calf.

“What is she doing there?” Leia murmured to him. “She’s a child.”

Anakin bounded up to her. Like Ahsoka, he looked worn down, greasy hair and dark eyebags.

“Snips,” He gasped. “We’re- we’re running out of fire. We can’t hold out much longer. We have to retreat.”

“But there’s nowhere to go,” Ahsoka’s eyes flitted around the gorge.

“I know,” Anakin winced as a bullet soared past, too close for comfort. “But we have to stay alive until Obi-Wan comes with backup.”

“ETA?” Ahsoka’s movements were starting to grow sluggish.

“I don’t know, comm channels are blocked,” Anakin said, before dashing away to help a faltering trooper.

Ahsoka heaved a breath, and turned around to see a clone trooper jump in front of her, before falling, clutching his side. A hole in his armour was oozing with blood.

“Pipe!” She screamed. Ahsoka scrambled over to him, her hands shaking. “No, no, no, don’t die! You’re alright. Stay awake!”

Her eyes filled with tears as she yanked his helmet off. “Don’t die trooper! That’s an order!” Her words choked on a sob. “Oh, this is all my fault!”

“Co-commander,” The trooper, presumably Pipe, rasped. “It’s alright.”

“No, no,” Ahsoka’s bloodstained hands flitted around his body uselessly. “Stop dying!”

Luke could feel his own eyes well up with tears. Ahsoka was way too young to have gone through this. How was this broken girl the same you he had seen teasing her masters only a few minutes ago?

“Pipe please!” Ahsoka shook his shoulders. Pipe's eyes had become glassy, looking at something that wasn't there. “No!”

“Commander he’s gone!” Another set of hands pulled Ahsoka away from the body. “We have to go!”

"No, please, Pipe!" She tried to shove away the hands, but they held steady.

"We have to go," He repeated.

“But!” Ahsoka tried to protest but quickly got to her feet when more blaster bullets rained down. Even grief stricken she managed to keep the bullets from hitting her.

“I’m sorry,” She sobbed. “I’m so so-”

The video cut off suddenly, as still and quiet as it was before.

“What was that?” Luke turned horrified eyes to Leia. She looked just as shaken as he felt.

“I think we saw what the Clone Wars were really like,” Leia felt sick. Ahsoka should be nowhere near the frontlines. She couldn’t have been more than 16 years old.

“How did that video even end up on this chip?” Luke lightly touched the chip. “How was this video ever recorded?”

“I don’t know. None of this makes sense.” Leia sighed. 

“Do you really want to continue watching this?” Luke asked

“I feel like we have to now,” Leia replied. “I feel like, like we owe this to her. Don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Luke breathed. “I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. Don't really know where I'm going with this, but most of them will be a lot lighter then this. And longer. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

“Sorry to break up this party, but we’re supposed to be back at Coruscant in 6 hours.” Han poked his head into the room.

“Yeah alright,” Luke said distractedly. He turns to Leia, who paused the video. “Let’s watch one more clip?”

“Ok. But we do need a plan. We have no idea how long this video is. We can’t just watch these videos with no end in mind.” Leia pointed out practically.

“We can figure that all out when we get back to Coruscant.” Luke restarts the video.

The video remains blank for a few seconds, before starting again in a brightly lit room. In front of the camera were two men. Luke starts, and leans forward curiously. Technically, he knew the clones were, well, clones. He had seen the blond haired one earlier, Rex? And Pipe, the trooper who died. But seeing two clones right next to each other without their helmets was… interesting, to say the least.

And to be fair, the clones were not identical. One of them was the blond haired one Ahsoka had talked to in the hanger, who was wearing the same battered armour painted blue. Next to him was a new clone, this one with black hair and a scar over his eye, dressed in armour painted orange.

“So, Commander Tano asked us to make these videos. She told us to introduce ourselves and answer some questions.” The dark haired clone waved a data pad.

“I’m Captain Rex of the 501st,” The blond haired man said to the camera.

“Commander Cody, 212th.” Cody nodded.

“Since the 501st and 212 get paired with each other so often the Commander thought it would be fun for us to help out with her video logs.” Rex said. “General Skywalker and General Kenobi already did a few.”

“So, first question: Describe the Jedi in three words-slash-phrases.” Cody reads off the data pad.

“Oh thats easy.” Rex starts. “Reckless, self-sacrificing, di’kuts.”

“Really?” Leia looked surprised. “All of them?”

“I guess they’re only used to their Jedi.” Luke shrugged. “What’s deekoots?”

“Di’kut,” Leia corrected. “It’s Mando’a, I think. I’m pretty sure it means idiot.”

“Ookay.” Luke said slowly.

“Zero-self-preservation, avoids-medical-at-all-costs, never-rest.” Cody listed off.

Leia raised an eyebrow. That really did not match the stories her father had told her as a child of the great, mystical beings called Jedi.

“Honestly, everything the holo news says about the jetii is bantha shit.” Cody added blandly. “They may be insanely powerful, but they NEVER LOOK AFTER THEMSELVES.” 

“I’m pretty sure Kix has a list long enough to fill a book of stories about the Generals running away from the medbay.” Rex rolled his eyes. He suddenly reaches for his own data pad and starts typing furiously.

“Or sneaking out,” Cody adds, and Rex puts down the pad.

Luke exchanges a glance with Leia. “This is definitely not what I was expecting,” He said.

“You can say that again,” Leia agrees.

“Skywalker is so reckless! He jumps into unknown situations with no plan whatsoever, and hopes he makes it out alive.” Rex complains.

“And Kenobi almost never sleeps!” Cody jumped in. “He just drinks an endless amount of tea and works until he passes out!”

“Really not what I was expecting.” Luke whispers to Leia.

“Captain?” A clone with aurebesh words tattooed on the side of his bald head poked his head in. “Did you want something?”

“Kix!” Rex called. “Introduce yourself to the camera, vod.”

“Yes sir. Is this for the Commander’s videos?” Kix asked, and Rex and Cody nodded. “Ah. Well, I’m Kix, a 501st medic. What did you want me to do?”

“Well, Commander Cody and I were just discussing the recklessness of our Generals. Care to join in?” Rex asks, a tad slyly.

“That must have been what Rex was doing earlier.” Leia murmured to Luke, who made a sound of agreement.

“Well,” Kix started. “They are constantly saying ‘I’m fine’. I once had General Kenobi bleeding out all over my floor with at least 4 broken ribs, and probably a concussion and still say ‘I’m fine’. I’ve had to sedate General Skywalker because he was trying to run away from the med bay.” He sighed, exasperated.

The video flashes to a new clip, again clearly taken by security cams. In the middle of a sterile medical bay, was Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Both of them looked like death warmed over. Anakin was leaning heavily on Obi-Wan and was holding a hand over his stomach, his fingers bloody. He was clearly favouring one leg, the other ankle looking broken. 

Obi-Wan’s movements were sluggish as he tried to wave Kix away. His pupils were dilated and one of his legs was bleeding steadily. 

Luke and Leia winced, almost in unison. They both knew how painful concussions could be.

“Kix, e’re fine,” Anakin slurred. “We’ll ‘o rest in our ‘ooms.”

“Uh huh,” Luke muttered under his breath. “Fine.”

“With all due respect General, that’s bantha shit.” Kix said outright.

“As High ‘eneral, I ou’rank you.” Obi-Wan tried.

“Nice try General Kenobi. My medbay, my rules. When it comes to your health sirs, I out rank everybody.” Kix smiled viciously.

“Why are medics alway so scary,” Luke whispered to Leia.

“I know right?” She replied.

“When was the last time either of you slept?” Kix asked in a dangerous tone.

“Er, last, ‘ast, last, night? I ‘ink?” Anakin struggled to remember.

“What!” Luke almost shrieked.

“Do you mean to say,” Kix said slowly. “That you haven’t slept for the entire campaign?”

“Hey,” Anakin whined. “Obi-Wan slept ‘ven less than ‘e.”

“‘kin,” Obi-Wan groaned. 

“You two could have died! What were you thinking! And don’t you dare tell me you’re fine. Get your ass in bed right now or so help me-”

The video cut off.

“What. The. Hell.” Leia said slowly. “What the hell.”

Changing back to the original video, Kix was continuing. “I’ve once even had Kenobi pass out while he was telling me he was ‘perfectly alright.’” He mimicked Obi-Wan’s high coruscanti accent. “Commander Tano is hardly better. The Generals are passing down their bad habits.”

Luke watched with widened eyes, slightly surprised at his vehemence. 

“I’ve got to admit, this is really weird.” Han pipes up from where he’s leaning on the doorway.

“And speaking of Commander Tano, she's 15 years old! FIFTEEN! And Skywalker! He’s a brilliant leader and warrior but he’s kriffing 20 years old! And he was 19 when this war started! He’s practically a child! Who’s idea was it to let a CHILD be in charge of a war?!” Kix ranted.

Luke almost choked. Ahsoka was just as young as they had suspected. And Anakin was just as young, barely older than Luke was at the Battle of Yavin. Next to him Leia had put a hand to her mouth.

“And they are total hypocrites. The Generals are constantly telling each other and Tano that they need to look after themselves and rest more and actually eat some food, but do they get around to eating themselves? I don’t think so!” Rex placed a calming hand on Kix’s shoulder.

“Thank you for that, vod.” He said before turning to Cody. “Are there more questions we have to answer?”

“A few,” Cody looked down at the pad. “But I think Commander Tano will be happy with this, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Rex grinned cheekily, before waving at the camera, prompting the others to do that same. The holo faded out, and Leia turned the projector off.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” She said. “Vader I mean.”

“What do you mean?” Luke asked.

“Anakin, Vader, Vaderkin,” Han added from where he was standing.

“Vaderkin?” Luke looked skeptical.

“Yeah.” Leia added. “They are nothing alike. I don’t understand how that man could become Vader.”

“Maybe these videos will have more clues?” Luke said curiously. “The Fall of Anakin Skywalker.”

“Maybe. We’ll have to watch some more when we get home.” Leia stood up and headed for the cockpit, the others following.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Records of the Most Wise and Sagacious Jedi Council](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340819) by [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel)




End file.
